I'm Your New Tutor
by The-Lights-Black-Shadow
Summary: After Reborn leaves to tutor another future boss, he leaves a replacement. Former student Noemi Valentini is now forced to tutor Tsuna, even though she and her family have their own problems to deal with. However, her problem quickly becomes Tsuna's, and now he has to battle while training. Will Tsuna be able to defeat the curse that haunts his tutor's family? Read and find out.


**I'm Your New Tutor**

**The-Lights-Black-Shadow**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Come straight home after school. Someone will be waiting for you."

Those words haunted him since he left the Sawada household. Just hearing that Reborn was leaving to tutor another soon-to-be mafia boss was enough of a shocker, but that just made him feel like he was going to be murdered. Sure, Gokudera and Yamamoto always accompanied him home, but he couldn't help but feel that uneasiness that didn't quell throughout the entire time he was at school. On the way home, Gokudera kept asking him what was wrong, stating that as his right-hand man, he had a right to know. Tsuna wouldn't answer, since he was clearly scared out of his little wits.

"Juudaime, would you please-"

The Sawada house soon came into view, and a massive chill went up Tsuna's back. There weren't any men in black like the time he first met Dino, but he felt a very intimidating presence somewhere. His hand hesitated as it fell on the door knov, and he hesitated in opening it.

Maybe if he ran away now, that person might never come looking for him...

He shook his head. A great mafia boss never ran away from anything, especially in front of his men. He turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"He's wide open!"

A swift kick to the gut came out of nowhere, the force being so strong that it pushed him into Gokudera. The half-italian bomber broke his fall, barely saving himself from falling on the ground.

"Are you okay, Juudaime?" He asked.

"Yeah... Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, helping his self-acclaimed right-hand man up onto his feet. He turned to the front door.

Standing there was a girl with shoulder-length silver hair and sharp-green eyes. Her sidebangs were much longer than her hair, and her eyes gave off a murderous intent. She had a black tattoo on her right cheek and on that spread all over her left arm, just like Dino only with different pattern. She wore a black beanie, a white sleevless collared shirt, a black t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, but what stood out most were the silver rings and the cross necklace she had.

"Tsunayoshi Sawda, I presume?" She asked.

"H-Hiiieeee!"

The girl suddenly smiled, all malicious intent draining from her face and suprisingly, her aura. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, what a mood swing." Yamamoto chuckled.

"No-chan! Please tell Tsu-kun and his friends that the tea is ready!" Nana's sweet voice rang out from the kitchen.

"You heard Mama. Come inside. It's cold and I'm not dressed in winter attire."

Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat but followed the girl nevertheless. He closed the door and took off his shoes before following Gokuedera and Yamamoto into the kitchen. The girl sat down as Nana placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Grazie, Mama." She said,

"Haha, your welcome, No-chan."

"What are you doing here, Noemi?" Gokudera asked out of the blue, slamming his fists down on the table.

"I was just about to explain my presence, Hayato."

"Then say it! If you're here to fight Juudaime I'll have to take you on first!" He exclaimed, taking out his dynamite.

"Maa, maa, put away the fireworks, 'Dera." Yamamoto chuckled. "The festival is in two weeks, so save them for then."

"Shut up, yakyu baka!"

"I see you've made good friends, Hayato." The girl smiled.

"Shut up, Noemi, no explain!"

The girl giggled. "I should probably start by introducing myself. My name is Noemi Valentini. I am Hayato's sister, as you can probably see the resemblance between us. I was asked to tutor you, Tsunayoshi, to become a better mafia boss, because as Reborn probably told you, he's going to tutor someone else." She explained.

"I-I see. Please, call me Tsuna. Tsunayoshi is... Weird."

"Alright, Tsu-na."

"Don't adress Juudaime so casually!" Gokudera explained. "And why you? Why not someone else?!"

"Well, Uni couldn't do it since she was busy. Shamal wouldn't tutor anyone unless it was, I quote, a voluptious beautiful female. Dino had a large stack of paper that he couldn't get away from. Enma was too young. Everyone else was completely out of the question." Noemi explained. "Besides, I was Reborn's first student, and I am a boss, so I meet the qualifications of Tsuna's new tutor. Now I get to spend time with you and Bianchi when I'm not training him."

"You're a mafia boss, Noemi-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Boss of the Valentini mafia. Like the Cavallone, the Valentini is associated to the Vongola. One of the closest alliances as well."

"Oh No-chan, I forgot to ask you, will I have to pay you to tutor Tsu-kun" Nana asked.

"No payment needed. I'll tutor him just like Reborn. All I need is shelter and food. Anything extra that I will use, I fully intend to pay for." Noemi said smiling.

"That's great!"

"How do you expect to pay?" Gokudera asked irratibly. "Take money out of the mafia?"

"No. I'm going to work part time." She replied.

"Where?" He asked.

"At a cosplay cafe."

The air became silent for a long time. Noemi still held a big smile, even though Nana had also stopped pulling the cookies out of the oven. Yamamoto broke the silence, clutching his stomach and laughing. Gokuedera held the look that resembled the one he made when he saw Bianchi, and Tsuna was just stupified.

"C-C-Cosplay cafe! Ah that's rich!" Yamamoto laughed.

"No-chan? Do you know what that is?" Nana asked.

"Of course Mama. It's a Cafe where people request you to dress up as different people, correct?" Noemi said, keeping a straight face.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Gokudera murmured.

"Just kidding! I'll be working in a small flower shop with one of my Guardians. He helped me get the job." She said, giggling. "I love flowers, and the payment is quite well, so don't worry."

"Phew..."

"Why? Do you want me to work in a cosplay cafe?"

"NO! As your older brother I forbid you!"

Noemi laughed, but then she became a serious face. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Vongola boss... Let us begin your training."

Tsuna gulped. That sounded even scarier than when Reborn was angry...

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Okay! I've been DYING to write this story for like a long time, so I finally decided to start writing in Band. Stupid teacher... But either way, I changed it up when I got home and here it is! I'm barely starting the manga after the Future Arc, so things may be a little inacurate. If it is, correct me, and I'll correct it right away. Kay? Read, comment, review, please! ^^**


End file.
